1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to the field of model rockets.
2. Related Art
In the field of model rocketry, multi-stage rockets have been known for many years. Generally each stage of a multi-stage rocket carries a combustible propellant that generates exhaust gases that exit the bottom end of the rocket so as to propel it on its flight. Such gases in one stage also act to ignite the propellant in the next stage. Conventional multi-stage model rockets are configured such that when a given stage has expended its combustible propellant it separates from the rest of the rocket and falls to the ground separately. As such, the various stages may get lost during their return fall to earth. In addition, failure of the second stage to ignite is not uncommon in such conventional multi-stage model rockets.